Misunderstandings
by Tigerbee10
Summary: Clarke has just got her doctors degree and is back in her old town, but what happens when everything she knows has changed, even the people she though she knew best. The story will probably not be what you expected, but I hope that's good.
1. Coming Home

**Hey guys, so I know I don't post a lot but I came up with a story and yeah, so Clarke is 21 and has just finished Uni with a medical degree, Octavia has a journalism degree and Raven has a mechanical degree. Bellamy is 24. I might make this into something more, but I haven't decided.** **Tigerbee10 stinging out Xx**

As my car sputtered down the motorway I thought of my last conversation with my mother 3 months ago, how I slammed the door so hard I swear I saw the house shook and how my mother screamed at me. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, well I thought I did but I'm not sure anymore. Not since my dad died. Not since she married Marcus. When I left 3 months ago I moved to Manchester to live with my friends Raven and Octavia. There is only one thing I miss and that's Wells and his girlfriend Sasha they recently had a baby girl Thalia and she is adorable. That's partly why I came on the trip, but my mother and Marcus are moving to Bath and need me to go through my stuff and see what I can take back to the flat, you see when I left it wasn't intended as you could of guessed. Finn my ex-boyfriend (That's actually how me and Raven it's quite a funny story) had managed to get himself wasted and had come knocking, my mother being the doctor she is wouldn't let him leave until the morning so since he couldn't leave I did.

Seeing my mother and Marcus again went better than expected, as soon as I walked in the door my mum wrapped me in a bear hug and cried into my shoulder about how sorry she was. After about 15 minutes life seemed simple again, I was back in my normal routine, well that was before they told me the real reason they were moving to Bath, the conversation went a little like this " Clarke, honey we haven't exactly been completely honest with you... Marcus"

"Oh... Uh right erm Clarke -"

"Me and Marcus are having a baby"

"Oh" At this moment in time this was what was going through my head, baby. Sibling. Baby. Brother. Baby. Sister. Am I being replaced? Oh God. I'm being replaced. I'm 22 and I haven't done anything."Clarke, sweetie are you alright my mum whispered grabbing my hand, I quickly shut my mouth which I had just realised was hanging open. " I'm fine" Marcus took that as an A-okay and started cooking tea my mum still unsure squeezed my hand " Mum honestly I'm fine, just a bit shocked"

"Are you sure"

"Positive" (I wasn't) My mum still a bit unsure gingerly helped Marcus cook dinner.

After dinner I went up to my room, it was strange seeing my room again books, medical posters and drawings cover every inch of the walls except one, my room is pretty much square with a window against the back wall, underneath lays my bed and to the left a painting easel with drawing and painting equipment underneath in a box styled like a treasure chest (a present from my dad) on the left wall is my desk still littered in drawings and essays, even my computers still there with a galaxy pattern adorning the mouse. To the right side of the room stands a mirror with pictures of friends and family carelessly tangled in the frame next to it is a door leading to my walk in wardrobe and on suite. I open the door with an ominous creak, when I look through the door everything's perfectly coordinated by colour size and type, it's like looking at a rainbow not at all how I left I ran towards the bathroom and the same was in there, pristine towels gracing metal railings, glowing white bath and a mirror with no smudges it was quite a shock really, I expected my mum to have left everything as it was like in my bedroom, but no she had really kept my bathroom and wardrobe spotless. It may seem stupid from people looking in from the outside, but my mother never does this the only time I'd seen her scrub everything so it was immaculate was when dad died 2 years ago, but even then my room would be left untouched.

After I grab my overnight bag from my car I put the back in a small cubbyhole behind a mirrored door, but when I look up I see a picture of me and my dad from when I was 8, we're in London at Trafalga Square me and my dad are beaming at the camera his arms around my waist as we sit on the lions. I obviously get lost in my memories because half an hour later I feel a buzzing in my pocket, after peeling my phone out of my pocket I realise what song is playing

 **My milkshake brings all the boys ...**

I pick it up before my parents hear it "O, I swear to god if you change my ringtone one more time -"

"Well hello too you to" I can her Raven sniggering in the background."Am I on speaker?"

"Why yes, Doc you are"

"Doc?" I ask my voice showing my confusion with clear accuracy

"Well everyone else has a nickname and I very well can't use Princess can I?"

"I really do hate your brother O" Ever since we were little me and Octavia's older brother Bellamy have fought, even though we care about the same people and have the same group of friends we still can't seem to get along and it didn't help that he came up with my nickname Princess, but he's only allowed to use it, it's his 'only' law according to him we can do whatever the hell we want.

"Hey, well he hates you too. Clarke are you alright you were meant to call 20 minutes ago and we know how tense it is with your mother so we were just wondering -"

"O, Reyes I'm fine there's no need to worry" I lied "Besides my mum isn't that bad and hey guess what I'm going to be a sister" we spent the next few hours talking until I checked the time, nearly midnight and I had to get up early in the morning, I said my goodbyes and turned my phone off and plugged it in ready for the morning. As I slept I dreamt of Greek heroes and all the stories Bellamy used to tell me about them.

 **So guys I decided to make it more than a one-shot, mostly because I'm exhausted- just so you know a lot of the chapters won't be that long, but I'll try and I will also try to update regularly.** **Tigerbee10 stinging out Xx**


	2. Times

**Hey guys, sorry this is a bit late but at least it's in the same week as it was meant to be release. I recently have been extremely busy which is** **not** **normal for me at all so I'm really sorry for that, also I would really appreciate it if you give me some ideas because I have a plot but more ideas would be greatly appreciated. Oh and there will be references to the books as well as the TV series and also references to my interests so you get to know me better, anyway hope you enjoy and I'm deeply sorry for any mistakes.**

When I woke up the next morning, I expected to wake up to the sound of Octavia dropping her keys again and again until she opened the door to the flat, instead I woke up to noise of Taylor Swift shaking it off. I stared lamely at the clock on my bedside table 6:30, I crawled out of bed and approached my wardrobe, but not before grabbing my phone. As I tied my golden locks in a bun and got dressed in my black, high waist jeans and blue tank top I felt a buzz in my back pocket.

Queen O

I forgot last night but Bell's in London to

Clarke

Marvellous just marvellous

Queen O

He's not that bad, besides Londons a big city and your only 2 fish in its gigantic sea

Clarke

Hilarious

Clarke

I gtg packing the wardrobe today

Queen O

Yay! Finally we can borrow ur stuff

At that moment in time it hadn't occurred to me that Octavia Blake for the first time ever in her life hadn't complained about having a hangover.

When I walked downstairs I was bombarded with the smell of pancakes and the sound of arguing, my mother and Marcus were arguing over what syrup I would like on my pancakes, it was odd, I'm still used to the sound of my mum and dad arguing over my future.

When I opened the door to the kitchen I was started on the fact that everything was white. Pristine. Shiny. Never in a million years did I expect that this kitchen could be so clean, I don't know how I didn't notice it last night. I turned to my mum as she handed me a plate of pancakes with strawberries, blackberries and raspberries on top with sugar and lemon juice, my favourite. "Thank you" I say as I walk towards the dining room "Well we hope you it"

"I do" at that moment in time my body decides it's going to lick my lips causing both my- my mum and Marcus to laugh at me. "Clarke Honey" my mum starts "We just want you to know that you can ask us questions about the baby"

"How far along are you?" I blurt "You dint actually tell me last night"

"I'm 2 months"

"Oh okay well then how come-"

"I'm craving sour things and I have my own bathroom"

"Right okay" my phone started ringing again indicating that someone needed to Call her. "Right well I better get to work" I say gesturing upstairs.

When I reach the top of the stairs I answer the call allowing the annoying song dissipate, Wells' strong voice is heard on the other end. "Hey doc"

"Not you too"

"Oh yes me too, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner it's brilliant"

"It's really not, I mean even Bellamy is better at coming up with nicknames and yours is chancellor"

"Hey you have to give it to him he's the new Sherlock Holmes"

"Yeah and I'm Watson" I deadpanned

"Well that would work -"

"Okay, well you obviously didn't call me to talk about Bellamy" quickly trying to change the subject, ever since I accidentally kissed Bellamy when I got really and I mean really drunk everyone has been calling us out on the sexual tension, even Octavia who was against it a first, what doesn't help is that I've liked him for a unrealistically long time -

"Well we could, but no Sasha wants me to invite you to see Thalia tod-"

"Yes" I squeal before Wells even has a chance to finish his sentence "well that's definitely a yes, are you free around 3 ish"

"Yep"

"Meet me at Glass Park"

"Sure thing, I'll see you then"

What I didn't realise is that during my and wells' call I had walked into my bedroom and then to the wardrobe, my body awaiting instructions. I started by sinking my iPod to the speakers and playing my favourite playlist 'Swifties'.

Two or three hours later I had finished everything in my wardrobe was packed all except three pairs of clothes for the rest of the trip and the picture of me and dad which I added a new frame to and had place on my bedside table. When I looking at the clock I realised I had 4 hours to kill so I went to my desk, put my favourite playlist on and drew. I drew time. I drew hopes. And I drew fears.

 **So If you guys haven't guessed I am a Taylor Swift fan, and I don't mean to scare you but I am obsessed and deleting her social media profiles Friday just sort of blew me off course, but I'm hoping that when (not if) she comes back it's with more fire, passion and love. I also want to apologise for the really short chapter, I'm still not really used to writing long chapters so please bare with me. Anyways I love you all and thank you for all of the feedback.** **Tigerbee10, stinging out Xx**


	3. occurrences

**So I am extremely sorry about the last chapter, I know nothing actually happened, but I guess I'm going to give you guys and the story a bit of anticipation because the plot is okay (I hope) and I really need your help for brainstorming ideas, thanks. Hope you enjoy this instalment XX**

What would seem like hours pass before I hear a beep a long echoing beep, raising me from my little bubble of happiness. Her phone seemed to do that lately, always saving her from things, or maybe it was her friends, Clarke didn't know but at this moment in time she didn't care because it was 20 to 3:00 and it took 15 minutes to get to Glass park so she had to leave now if she wanted to grab some drinks before she arrives. 2 minutes later and Clarke's running down the street her satchel flailing around behind her as she has some near misses with lampposts. She runs into Starbucks and sprints to the counter not even looking at the barista and orders one berry smoothie and one strawberries and cream Frappuccino after whipping her purse and phone out she finally looks up to the man serving her and her blood runs cold. Finn was standing there in his green uniform, she looked down again pretending to be inspecting her phone when really she was listening to him breathe awaiting for him to realise that it's her and not some dumb blonde who can't keep her life together -which basically was her anyway- that didn't know him, she was also awaiting for him to ask her name when it all came back to her that she had just rushed in and pushed to the front, she was about to turn around and apologise to whomever was behind her, but when she did there was no one there, in fact there was practically no one in the shop which stopped Clarke's chest from pumping and stopped the blood from rushing to her cheeks by simply draining it from her face, because despite it being good that Finn didn't have to know that it was Clarke it was terrible because she was more likely to be noticed. Looking down again Clarke waited for her order to be placed on the counter next to her so she could leave, 30 seconds later that did happen and Clarke upon remembering she hadn't payed yet and was glad to hear the little bell above the door so she could get out of this wretched place. After pulling £5 from her purse Clarke scavenged through her satchel until she found what she had been looking for. The metal two headed deer that Finn had crafted for her long ago, it was the only thing she hadn't had the heart to throw out, but now she looked liked she did after carrying it around for a year. She placed it atop of the counter and £5 note and walked out, but before she did she heard a soft voice say "Princess?" just as the door shut. Looking back in she realised it wasn't Finn who had said it, but a Blake instead, Bellamy Blake in fact.

After 10 minutes of running down the street Clarke finally made it to the Glass Park entrance where she saw a patiently waiting Wells and a laughing baby which could only be Thalia. As I walk towards them I see Wells begins to beam lighting up his whole face as I hand the strawberries and cream beverage the whole incident fleeing my mind. "Wow Clarke, even though your late I do have to give it you, you know how to make a man happy!" Wells laughs as I tickle Thalia's tummy "well, I do know how to make an old man smile, I don't know if you remember, but when we were 14 I helped at retirement homes, you know maybe you should enter one" I say as I put my hand to his forehead, Wells laughing as I do so.

About 2 hours later, me and Wells are walking back into town passing Dropship Stadium and are favourite café, Arkadia when I realise that houses, peoples homes have been destroyed in the past 3 months I've been gone. Its as if the town has created a new version of itself, where O and Bellamy's house used to be is now a luscious leisure centre with expensive cars littering the car park, where brownfield sites once lay dazzling shops now stand. Wells obviously noticed my discomfort "I know" he said discomfort littering his own voice "My father thought it was best for the town" "By using several thousand pounds which could be used to help people?" I question, Wells sighs and answers in a deflative tone "Exactly" "You don't seemed too chuffed about that" "I'm not and my father knew that, and he threatened me if protested" Oh, I knew exactly what Colonius Jaha meant when he threatened Wells, because the same thing happened to me. "Well, why is it a bad thing?" a gruff voice says from behind us, me and Wells had been so in our own worlds we didn't even notice the fact that someone had been standing behind us the whole time, and when we turned around it was none other than the infamous Bellamy Blake, holding a bag of shopping.

 **Hey guys, so I started writing this about a week or two ago and I'm sorry about how long it took to update, but I wrote this massive paragraph explaining why and I just realised I didn't save it ... so that was great so basically to sum it up my laptop had a virus and was broken and I was telling you to check out Taylor Swifts new album which is coming out in November, so yeah that was practically it, I have just started school again so updates will be even further delayed and I am sorry about that, but I have to learn. Also I want to thank everyone who is reading this, favourited, followed or even commented I cant thank you enough. Thanks again.**

 **Tigerbbe10, Stinging out Xx**

 **P.S. I'm pretty sure deflative isn't an actual word but nevermind**


End file.
